radiocontrolfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phroziac
Hello Phroziac. Welcome to Wikicities! I hope the move went smoothly. If there are any problems, drop a note on the Wikicities community portal or see my user page for contact details. Angela 10:18, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Phroziac, you need to change the colors on your user page - white text on white background doesn't show up very well :p --Rustlerbum 02:38, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum ::Haha, thanks for letting me know. I'm lazy, can you do it for me? Be bold! --Phroziac 02:42, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Actually, i'll do it. --Phroziac 02:43, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) Have you looked at my name recently? there's a reason its Rustler''bum. Anyways, if it was up to me, you would've gotten plain black, not teal. --Rustlerbum 02:55, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum Methane = gas Methanol = alchohol I think I have this down now :p My chem. teacher would be so sad. :( --Rustlerbum 04:22, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum ::Is it ok to call you a fool now? --Phroziac 04:26, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) no. well, maybe :p --Rustlerbum 04:58, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum gotta go forgot i have work in 15 minutes. Still have to get ready :O eek!! --Rustlerbum 19:10, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum I even knew that methane= gas and methanol=alchohol(sp?) lol and I am only 14 years old. just messing with ya rustlerbum. --monsterpede13 2:56, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC)monsterpede13 Thanks! Hey, really nice to be here. Much more laid back than Wikipedia! It's kind of fun having four featured articles at once. :^) One problem: "Radio control car" should be radio controlled car. Might as well get credit where it's due, right? - Lucky 6.9 04:21, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Cool! I can feature my own articles!! Seriously though, thanks for the info on the 49 MHz band. I've never seen it used for anything beyond Radio Shack and Nikko R/C. Might have to investigate re. other countries. - Lucky 6.9 16:41, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'm here hey, sorry I haven't been around, I've been busy with my summer job and other stuff and kinda forgot about the wiki. :o --Rustlerbum 19:02, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum :Heh. Yay you're alive! I can't think of anything to add to the wiki :( --Phroziac 19:21, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) And now school started today so now I'll be even busier *sigh* :-( I wish I had easier classes :( --Rustlerbum 01:00, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum ::Meh :( You could always email me sometime. use that link in the toolbox on my user page :) --Phroziac 01:23, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Stylesheet If any users want the normal monobook scheme, they can go to and choose "MySkin" instead of Monobook. Then they need to paste the contents of the original style sheet into User:Their name/myskin.css page. Angela (talk) 00:20, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Spektrum Dude, you read my mind! I was going to add a Spektrum article. I ''really want a radio like that. - Lucky 6.9 05:22, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Four billion frequency combinations and no waiting. Tell you what: That's enough to make me want to take up racing. I've always been a backyard basher. Tried racing my Blackfoot once in stock trim. Humiliating, to say the least. :) Getting off-subject, I just wrote an article about the AMA over at English. It'll be up by the time you get this. Cheers! - Lucky 6.9 21:01, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Conlang administrators I am considering promoting two or three users as adminstrators at conlang wikicities. If you are interested, please contact me at my talk page. — Carlos Th (talk) 21:02, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Lucky on Wheels Yeah, I saw that loser. He's a pathetic page-move vandal who creates sockpuppet accounts under a different name each time he's blocked. What a dork. As far as racing is concerned, I bought my LX-T used and already modified for onroad. I'm told that truck held a few records at the hobby shop's track. It has a full set of Lunsford titanium turnbuckles and the Double-X tranny. I bought it in Bullhead City, Arizona after winning a few bucks across the river in Laughlin, Nevada a few years back. Beautiful piece of machinery that's needed virtually no work or replacement parts outside of basic maintenance. - Lucky 6.9 21:32, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) vandalism looks like I caught the vanadlism first - again. Im starting to think maybe I am a bot. hehe. Apparently someone thought this was the spyware/porno wiki. :-p --Rustlerbum 23:39, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum Admin...? I'd love to! Thanks! It's so much more relaxing here than at Wikipedia and I have a lot of ideas for articles. It'll also be a pleasure to blast vandals into oblivion as this site catches on. I'd be honored to help you out. - Lucky 6.9 04:59, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yeah, buddy! Thank you so very much!! I promise to wield the mop and bucket with care and pride. - Lucky 6.9 03:59, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Happy Birthday http://www.wikicities.com/images/thumb/0/07/180px-Birthday.jpg Happy Birthday Phroziac! Angela (talk) 09:09, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Right on! Ditto from me!! - Lucky 6.9 22:33, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yes, Happy birthday! How old are you now old man? --Rustlerbum 22:47, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum :I'm 19. Yay. And thanks guys! :) --Phroziac (talk) 13:37, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ya got me! I just told the arrogant admins at Simple English Wikipedia to take a hike. Taking a long vacation from that mess over at the regular Wikipedia. That leaves me... well, here. I have a ton of ideas for articles and it'll be nice to contribute in a relaxed, non-confrontational fashion on a subject that I truly enjoy discussing. I'd like to add more articles on manufacturers as well as on more individual (and notable) models. Accessories, too. I'm putting together a new Ultrafly Cessna 182...and is that company a fascinating one! Good stuff coming soon. Thanks for having me on board. - Lucky 6.9 05:55, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) The guy who oversees Simple is just as arrogant there as he was at English. Not worth the effort. I tried to get an adminship...hell, I'm admining two Wikis already...and the jerk threatened to block me because I accused vandals and vandal bots of starting to ruin that site! He claimed that "they weren't vandals but new users who needed guidance." All this and I just now saw no less than Jimmy Wales on C-SPAN! That was kind of fun. - Lucky 6.9 01:07, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Short blocks it shall be (blush). Thanks for being a lot nicer about it than your counterpart at Simple English. :) I'd love to join the mailing list! What do you need from me? - Lucky 6.9 04:28, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) CD-ROM I can check into the details for you. I met a guy at the field a few months back (don't recall his name but my friends at the hobby shops know him) who was flying a GWS Zero with CD-ROM power. Thing was a green streak in the sky and every bit as fast as a commercially-available motor. He showed me a couple of his unmounted motors and they were just beautiful. They look something like the "outrunner" types. - Lucky 6.9 19:04, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ooh, good question. By the looks of what I saw, they might be adaptable to a Mini-T or RC18T. An E-Flite or Hacker "Park 370" brushless would certainly fit in a small truck like that. They're cylindrical versus the CD-ROM or outrunner which are flatter and more toroidial in shape. I think Hacker makes a brushless specifically for those trucks. If you're running 1/10, I'll have to look into it. I'm going to say it can probably be done, but that's just a guess. - Lucky 6.9 22:07, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Template formats, GNU FDL link Hey Phroziac, I think the format of some of the templates needs to be changed. the Template:Stub format makes it so the underline on "adding to it" is right on top of the border. Its the same on the Template:Policy. It seems like it should look like the Template:Wikipedia border. Also, on the Wikipedia template, shouldn't the GNU FDL link be an outside link to GNU Free Document License, or was it intentionally internal? I'd change these myself, but I can't figure out how and I thought it would be good to run it by you first anyways. --Rustlerbum 22:44, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Cool, that looks better now. --Rustlerbum 05:30, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) blocking AOL IPs? Hey Phroziac, you might have seen the most recent wave of vanadlism was done by our friend on AOL. Its pretty obvious that blocking his IP won't do much good, but is their any way we can contact AOL to have his specific machine blocked, regardless of the IP he is on? It seems like he's doing most (if not all) of the vandalism, so if we could take care of him for good, we might be able to prevent any more mass vandalism. --Rustlerbum 01:59, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Wow, he has no life, huh? I tried that thing you mentioned (see my edits in the sandbox) and it didn't hide the revert, could you elaborate on how to do that? oh, by the why, when I was going to the sandbox, I found out the sandbox link in the page editing screen goes to the pokemon wiki's sandbox. haha. Hey, if your still online, get on IRC --Rustlerbum 03:08, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::poke!